


Sweet Toothed Witchers and Not-So-Sneaky Bards

by PersonyPepper



Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Roach (The Witcher), Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Roach is So Done (The Witcher), jaskier thinks hes being sneaky, sweet tooths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: Jaskier is always sneaking sweet treats into Geralt's things because he knows the Witcher likes them but would never buy them for himself (and bribes Roach with sweets of her own so she doesn't tattle on him).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898377
Comments: 9
Kudos: 185





	Sweet Toothed Witchers and Not-So-Sneaky Bards

“Oh don’t look at me like that. Let me sneak it in before he comes back." Roach huffs, apple crunching between her teeth as Jaskier fiddles with the saddlebags. He flips one open, easing the bag of orange-flavored citrus candy between Geralt’s bestiary and bandages. "I’ll have you know that he’s very cute when he looks all pleased with a sweetie in his mouth, and his eyes grow all soft and–” Roach snorts stepping away from him and Jaskier takes it as his cue to fuck off.

For which, he has certainly come prepared. He slips a sticky handkerchief out of his pocket, sugar cubes wrapped with in it and the sweet scent of melting sugar, the mare’s head perks up. “Yeah, yeah,” he mutters, holding one out to her, “this is just so you won’t make a fuss and tattle on me– there’s a good horsie.” Her tail flicks at him, and Jaskier rolls his eyes before holding out another sugar cube. 

At the edge of the camp, Geralt watches on with great amusement (and very much looks forward to snacking on those sweeties indeed).

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you thought!
> 
> tumblr's @persony-pepper , come say hi!
> 
> summary from prompt


End file.
